


fool me once (shame on you)

by dracometria



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, Fluff, Hogwarts, Kissing, M/M, beomgyu has favorites, side taejun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracometria/pseuds/dracometria
Summary: “Let’s ride there,” Beomgyu suggests. Kai makes a face at him.“If you promise to fly normally.”“I always do,” Beomgyu says innocently, and Kai buries his face in his hands.“That’s what you said the last three times.” When he lifts his head, a pout is sitting heavy on his lips. “You have to promise me. No loops, no drops, no speeding.”“Speeding?” Beomgyu says amusedly. It’s a Muggle term, but he knows what Kai means. “I’ll try my best for my favorite Hufflepuff.”Kai shrugs him off dramatically. “You said Soobin-hyung was your favorite two days ago.”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106
Collections: TXT Secret Santa Fic Fest 2020





	fool me once (shame on you)

**Author's Note:**

> _"Hogwarts!au in which Gryffindor Beomgyu and Hufflepuff Hueningkai share potion class and brew an amortentia potion for the first time. However, after Beomgyu takes his first sniff of the potion that is supposed to smell after things you love he quickly recognises the scent as his most hated ice cream flavor - mint choco. which just so happens to be Hueningkai's favorite snack lately."_

“You add the peppermint,” Beomgyu says as he stirs anti-clockwise exactly three times after the last of the powdered moonstone goes in. He scrunches his nose. “I don’t like the smell of it.” 

“Okay, princess,” Kai teases as he tosses the leaves in carelessly, and Beomgyu frowns when he fishes out a leaf with the flower still attached.

“Hey, be more careful unless you want to fail us.”

Kai glances over, smiling sheepishly when he sees the flowerhead. “My bad, I thought I already separated those.” Then he grabs it from Beomgyu’s ladle without any sort of protection on his hands at all, and Beomgyu quickly levitates the flower onto the cutting board in frustration. 

“How many times do I have to tell you to be careful, you idiot,” Beomgyu scolds as he quickly takes Kai’s hands into his and inspects them for any injuries. “One of these days you’re actually going to get hurt.” 

“Sorry,” Kai apologizes, and he does actually manage to look mildly embarrassed this time. “I won’t do it again.” 

“You better not,” Beomgyu mutters, letting go of the Hufflepuff’s hands after he doesn’t see anything. “Now give me the rose thorns.” 

Professor Min smiles when he looks at their completed Amortentia. “Satisfactory.” Beomgyu smiles widely at the high praise, but before he can bottle up the potion, Professor Min gestures for him to stop. “Smell it before you put it away, but be careful. Too much and you could be indirectly affected.”

Beomgyu nods and carefully wafts the spirals of steam towards himself. He expects to smell the things he personally likes since as far as he knows, he’s not interested in anyone at the moment. The first scent is lavender which is no surprise, but the scent of oranges is confusing, and his brows furrow as he tries to figure out the last smell—it’s not particularly unpleasant, but he feels like it’s not something he likes. It almost smells like chocolate, if chocolate was mixed with toothpaste— _Merlin._

It’s mint chocolate.

Beomgyu hates mint chocolate with every fiber of his being which means...he _likes_ someone? Who? His attention flicks to Kai as he inhales gently. 

“You should be more careful, Kai-yah.” 

“I’ll be fine,” Kai says, looking thoughtful as he sorts out what he just smelled. “As expected.” 

“What did you smell?” Beomgyu asks curiously. 

Kai raises an eyebrow. “If I tell you, then you’ll figure out who I like.” 

“You like someone?” Beomgyu splutters. “How come I didn’t know?” 

“You never asked,” Kai says with some amusement as he corks the potion. 

“How long? Do I know them? What House are they in?”

Kai laughs; Beomgyu trails after him to the cabinets. “That doesn’t mean you can ask everything at once.” 

“Why not,” Beomgyu wheedles. “I can help set you up.” He ignores the unsettling feeling in his heart, waving the twinge of hurt off as simply being disappointed that Kai never confided in him. 

“Or you’ll tease me every chance you get,” Kai says drily. “Besides, it wouldn’t work. He’s very dense.” 

He? _He?_ Beomgyu’s brain is about to explode. Kai likes boys? He doesn’t even notice he’s practically glued to the Hufflepuff until Kai turns around and they bump into each other; Beomgyu’s quick reflexes save Kai from jostling the potion cabinet. 

“Clumsy,” Beomgyu grumbles, letting go of the Hufflepuff’s waist when he deems him steady enough. 

“It was your fault this time,” Kai whines, still pressed close against Beomgyu’s side. “How was I supposed to know you were right behind me.”

Beomgyu pulls on Kai’s cheek, ignoring how soft his skin is underneath his fingers. It’s an odd sort of thought, an invasive one that led to other thoughts like _is he soft like this everywhere else too?_ “Answer me.” 

Kai pouts. It’s very cute and Beomgyu ignores that too. “Fine. About three months, you know him _very_ well, and he’s in a different House than I am.” 

“So not Soobin,” Beomgyu says, surprised. The two were always close and had been subject to dating rumors before. He grips Kai’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. “Unless you’re deliberately trying to mislead me.” Beomgyu narrows his eyes, still not entirely believing it’s _not_ Soobin. Everyone thinks it’s Soobin. 

There’s a faint dusting of pink on Kai’s cheeks as he rolls his eyes. Then Ryujin opens her big fat mouth.

“Professor, they’re doing it _again._ ” 

Beomgyu turns around and sticks out his tongue. “Mind your business, cuz’.” He lets go of the Hufflepuff, stares a little bit too long at his crooked tie before fixing it. “So damn tall,” he mutters underneath his breath. 

Kai ruffles his hair, and Beomgyu relaxes into the comforting touch. “Let’s go, Yeonjunie-hyung said he wanted us to watch his practice.” 

“Cocky bastard,” Beomgyu mumbles under his breath, but Kai hears anyway and pouts again. “You know we’re cool,” Beomgyu says as he cups Kai’s chin in his palm this time to squish his cheeks together. “But you think he’d be a little less confident in showing the Gryffindor’s seeker his secrets, especially since we’re tied for the championship.” 

Kai wraps a hand around his wrist, but makes no move to get out of his grip. “Eh, why does it matter? Hufflepuff is going to win the House Cup anyway.” 

“You have Soobin, you’re definitely cheating somehow,” Beomgyu whines before letting go of Kai’s face. Kai doesn’t let go of his hand though, instead, he folds them together. Has his hand always been this big?

“Hyungie would never,” Kai says with an exaggerated gasp as he levitates their bags after them. “I’m going to tell him I defended his honor, maybe he’ll award me some points.” He yelps when Beomgyu squeezes his hand tightly as punishment, hurriedly withdrawing it to his chest. Beomgyu almost immediately regrets it, because now they’re not holding hands anymore, and Kai’s hand is rather nice to hold. _Bullocks._

He slings an arm around Kai’s neck instead. His sudden growth spurt over the summer meant that wrapping an arm around his shoulder is no longer as comfortable as it used to be. 

“Who does he think he is, dragging us out like this,” Beomgyu grumbles as he walks Kai to the door. 

“We don’t have to go,” Kai says placidly, and Beomgyu scowls because he knows Kai really won’t as long as he says so. Which he’s not. He’s not that much of a brat, and it’s not like he doesn’t enjoy Yeonjun’s company. He’s long since moved past his jealousy for the Slytherin captain’s skills, having grown into his own. 

But. 

Beomgyu shakes himself. He doesn’t understand the crawl of uneasiness underneath his skin. “Don’t be ridiculous, Kai-yah,” he scoffs, and Kai is too kind to roll his eyes. 

“If you say so, Beomgyu-hyung.” But not too kind to be smug about it. Beomgyu huffs and squeezes his shoulder, but all that earns is a giggle. Blasted growth spurt.

“Let’s ride there,” Beomgyu suggests. Kai makes a face at him. 

“If you promise to fly normally.” 

“I always do,” Beomgyu says innocently, and Kai buries his face in his hands. 

“That’s what you said the last three times.” When he lifts his head, a pout is sitting heavy on his lips. “You have to promise me. No loops, no drops, no speeding.” 

“Speeding?” Beomgyu says amusedly. It’s a Muggle term, but he knows what Kai means. “I’ll try my best for my favorite Hufflepuff.” 

Kai shrugs him off dramatically. “You said Soobin-hyung was your favorite two days ago.” 

“That was because I was trying to get him to share his secret stash of firewhiskey,” Beomgyu whines as he jogs a little to catch up, seriously, who needed legs _that_ long? “You know you’re my _actual_ favorite.” He latches onto Kai’s arm and musters up his strongest pair of puppy eyes. “Kai-yah, come on, let’s ride together.” 

The way Kai visibly deflates makes Beomgyu feel sorry, so he eases up on the broom tricks later. Calm rides like this always made Beomgyu look forward to the next one too much, when Kai’s arms wrap securely around his waist, his face pressed against his back. It must be the Hufflepuff’s effect, Beomgyu reasons, to make someone feel so safe and comfortable in his arms. Can he be blamed for going out of his way to keep on seeking that warmth? 

“Ning!” Yeonjun calls as he dives towards them. “When are you going to learn to sit sidesaddle? You look so uncool.” 

“Never,” Kai yells back as he climbs off. “I don’t have a death wish.” 

Yeonjun vaults off his broom when he gets close enough, landing a neat flip. 

“Show-off,” Beomgyu says in exasperation as he dismounts his own broom. “One day you’re going to break something doing that.” 

“ _The_ Choi Yeonjun messing up a simple tumble?” He wags his fingers. “Not in this life.” 

“You’re the worst,” Beomgyu says as Yeonjun pulls him in for a hug. “I heard you were signed by the Pumas. Nice going, that’s a team in Korea, isn’t it?” 

“Yup, I’m going home.” Yeonjun grins widely. “It’s a new team, pretty young, but everyone’s really talented. Especially me,” he adds as he ruffles Kai’s hair. 

“Home,” Beomgyu says wistfully. He hasn’t been in a while. He feels Kai subtly brushing the backs of their hands together. He quickly changes the topic before the atmosphere can shift. “Why don’t you show me your new moves, kitty?” He quickly climbs onto his broomstick to escape.

“Hah, you think you’re so funny!” Yeonjun quickly gives chase. 

“Be careful!” Kai yells, and Beomgyu shows off with a couple loops, just for him. How cute.

“So,” Yeonjun starts. “I heard Taehyun was offering N.E.W.T.s tutoring.” 

“Mhm,” Kai hums around his spoonful of ice cream. It amuses Kai that Yeonjun is a practiced flirt, but when it comes to the person he actually fancies, he suddenly regresses to a shy schoolboy. (Or something like that. Yeonjun has argued that Kai is the definition of a shy schoolboy, and Kai is inclined to agree.) “He told us at the same time, Jjunie-hyung,” he says after he finishes his mouthful. “It was during the prefect meeting,” he tacks on just to be annoying. 

“Don’t start, Ning,” Yeonjun warns, but he doesn’t look threatening at all with his cheeks slightly pink. He clears his throat. “Do you think he’s available today?” 

Kai frowns. “You should have asked him earlier, he has a tight schedule. Ah, wait.” Kai doesn’t like being stuck in the middle like this sometimes. He always feels like he’ll slip up. “If you ask him, I think he’ll make time for you,” he says. “Send your Patronus first. Hyun-ah likes playing with it, it reminds him of Hobak.” 

“I could kiss you,” Yeonjun says, leaning in close and puckering his lips. 

“Please don’t,” Kai complains as he pushes Yeonjun back by his forehead. 

“Why?” Yeonjun asks, eyes twinkling. “Saving yourself for lover boy?” He suddenly takes Kai’s hand and kisses the back of it. His lips feel cool and slightly sticky. 

“Hyung?” Kai asks, brows furrowing as the Slytherin stands up and extends his hand to pull him off the grass. 

“I have an idea.” Yeonjun winks. “Go to Beomgyu before he explodes, I’ll send you a Patronus later to explain.” 

Kai glances at him warily before waving goodbye. He wonders what Yeonjun has in mind.

“Does he usually do that?” Beomgyu asks, looking equally as perplexed.

Kai mounts the broom. “Um...no. Want some ice cream?”

Beomgyu peers down into Kai’s cup, his nose wrinkling when he sees the familiar green color. “Get that away from me.” 

Kai chuckles and lids the cup. As soon as he does so, Beomgyu shoots off towards the dorms, and Kai holds on for dear life.

“You promised you would fly normally!” Kai wails. 

“That was for the ride here,” he hears Beomgyu mutter back. If his stomach wasn’t busy doing flips, he’d wonder why Beomgyu sounds irritated.

“Good morning, sweetheart.” Beomgyu jerks his head up at the sound of Yeonjun’s voice. He’s still unsettled from the way he’d casually pressed a kiss against Kai’s hand yesterday. Does he fancy Kai? _Wait._ Beomgyu’s thoughts stutter to a standstill. Does Kai fancy Yeonjun? He’s from a different House, and Beomgyu does know him well. More importantly, who is Yeonjun calling sweetheart? 

“G-Good morning, Jjunie,” Kai says softly beside him. Yeonjun leans over the table to press a kiss to the back of his hand, and Beomgyu drops his bacon. A collective gasp joins him, the sound of hearts shattering everywhere in the Great Hall.

“What?” Beomgyu is sure his jaw can’t drop any further than it already has. Soobin snorts, and Beomgyu shoots him a glare before grilling them. “When did you start going out? How long have you liked each other? Why didn’t you tell any of us?” 

“I didn’t see this coming,” Taehyun says amusedly. “Congratulations.” The Ravenclaw picks up his plate. “I forgot I was tutoring someone this morning. I’ll see you guys at lunch.” 

“Way to go you two,” Soobin comments. He shoots them a thumbs up. “You look great together.” 

“Thanks,” Kai mumbles. He doesn’t look at Beomgyu. That boy is so _dead_ when they get to Potions. As for Yeonjun…

Beomgyu stands up abruptly, his chair clattering backwards. “Yah, Choi Yeonjun.” He glares at him. “Come with me.” 

Kai looks nervous. “Hyungie? What—” 

“This is for your own good,” Beomgyu says as Soobin looks on knowingly. Yeonjun blows an air kiss to Kai. 

“Don’t miss me too much. I’ll be back before you know it, baby.” 

Beomgyu wants to gag, but stomps off instead. His fingers brush over his wand pocket. He wonders if it’s appropriate to threaten Yeonjun at wandpoint.

“What did you want to talk about, Beomgyu?” Yeonjun asks when Beomgyu leads them into a rarely traveled alcove, brows drawn together in confusion. 

Beomgyu hates how he looks perfectly put together. He’ll probably be the perfect boyfriend to Kai. Why does that make his blood boil? Why does his chest feel so tight? He grabs Yeonjun by the robe-front, taking him off-guard. 

“What are you thinking,” Beomgyu asks with a deep scowl, “dating him when you’re almost about to graduate? Are you going to just leave him here?” 

The look on Yeonjun’s face immediately softens when he realizes what’s going on, and Beomgyu hates him more for it, because somehow, he just knows Yeonjun and Kai will be able to work it out somehow.

“It’ll be fine,” Yeonjun says. “Even so, it’s not really any of your business.” 

“What do you mean—” Beomgyu starts, then huffs as he releases Yeonjun’s robes. “Of course it does, he’s my favorite Hufflepuff. YJ, listen carefully, okay? Kai-yah can’t sleep without a nightlight. He’s really scared of heights, so don’t fly too high if he rides with you. He gets really grumpy if he can’t have at least one egg tart a week. If you get him gifts like lotion and perfumes, he likes lavender scent the most. He’s an early sleeper, so don’t make him stay up too late. Don’t feed Tobin any carrots, he’s getting too fat because Soobin-hyung sneaks him food.” 

Yeonjun interrupts him before he gets any further. “Why does it feel like you’re the one who’s dating him?” he says not unkindly, and Beomgyu feels his face burn. “Alright, I’ll remember. Thank you, BG. I’m glad you’ll always be there for him.” Before Yeonjun leaves, he turns back and says softly, “Maybe you should think about your feelings a little bit, mate.” 

Beomgyu blinks. What feelings? Did Yeonjun think he was being overprotective? “Ridiculous,” he mutters to himself. Yeonjun doesn’t know what he’s talking about.

Yeonjun knows exactly what he’s talking about. 

Kai’s almost late to Potions—he’s usually always five minutes early because Beomgyu likes being five minutes early, but today Yeonjun drops him off right at the last second.

Professor Min raises an eyebrow but doesn’t comment—after all, Yeonjun is Slytherin’s pride. 

Kai looks at the flask on their table. “I thought we finished with that.” 

Beomgyu gestures to the board. “We’re creating the antidote this time. If you mix them together, it should turn clear.” _Where were you?_ sticks in his throat. Kai was with Yeonjun, and that’s all he needs to know. 

For once, they work in quiet silence. Beomgyu drops Kai off at the pitch after class and feels the tightness in his chest grow even more when Kai hops onto Yeonjun’s broom without any hesitation. Yeonjun flies them carefully, probably much slower and safer than Beomgyu has ever flown.

Beomgyu feels annoyed. He feels frustrated. He feels antsy and uneasy and unsettled. These are the feelings Yeonjun was talking about, right? 

“Whoa,” Hyunjin comments as Beomgyu’s quill scratches through his parchment. “You okay, mate?” 

Beomgyu scowls. “Bloody Slytherins.” 

Hyunjin coughs. “Uh…” 

“Not you.” Beomgyu stands up and starts to pack. “Can’t concentrate. I have to fly.” 

“We have an exam in Herbology tomorrow,” Hyunjin says, familiar with his habits for blowing off steam. “Are you sure?” 

“I’ll just stay up late and take a Wideye,” Beomgyu says, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

“Do you want me to ask Huening to save some dinner for you?” 

Beomgyu shakes his head vigorously. “No. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“He’ll probably do it anyway,” Hyunjin says wryly to himself as he watches Beomgyu leave. “Is he that bothered over their prank?” 

Kai’s Patronus is a unicorn. It’s a bit of a legend on campus, honestly. It looks almost corporeal, and more than once has been mistaken for an actual unicorn that had somehow wandered out of the Forbidden Forest. Beomgyu would recognize it anywhere, and the Patronus is particularly hard to miss when it’s dark outside. 

Beomgyu lands, and the unicorn stamps its feet, as if impatient. “Alright alright,” Beomgyu says, tapping his wand against its glowing form to release Kai’s message.

_“Hyunjinie told me you were out flying. Come meet us in the Room of Requirement soon hyungie, or I’ll have to come and get you myself.”_

While that sounds tempting, Beomgyu doubts Kai would come alone. He sends off his own Patronus.

_Don’t get your knickers in a twist, I’m coming._

“Everyone’s here,” Beomgyu comments as he walks in. Kai makes a face at the sight of his hair, casting a quick _Scourgify_ under his breath. Beomgyu’s scalp tingles briefly, and he smells the lavender scent Kai always uses whenever he casts any cleaning spell. “Oh, thanks. What’s the occasion? I have to study.” 

Soobin rubs his temples. “Yeonjun, Hueningie, don’t you have something to tell everyone?” 

Yeonjun rubs the back of his head. “This would have been funnier if we did it earlier.” 

“Hyungie was hard to find,” Kai mumbles as he stares at his feet.

“Huh?” 

Yeonjun and Kai exchange looks before saying, “April Fools!” 

Beomgyu looks blankly at them. “Huh?” 

“He doesn’t know again.” Yeonjun laughs. “Of course not, he’s as pureblood as they come.” 

“So are you, Jun-hyung,” Taehyun points out. “You wouldn’t know what the Muggle custom for April first is without your Muggle Studies course.” He shuts the book in his hands. 

“You told him?” Yeonjun hisses, elbowing Kai. 

“Of course he didn’t,” Taehyun says as he heads to the door. “Your acting is terrible, though. It wasn’t hard to figure out. Now am I tutoring you or not?” 

Yeonjun hastily follows Taehyun out the door. “Y-Yeah, tutoring, right.” 

Soobin laughs. “He’s so bloody obvious.”

“Don’t be too hard on them, Beomgyu,” the Ravenclaw advises before he leaves. “Their heart is in the right place...or something like that.” 

Beomgyu looks at Kai, then at Soobin, completely stumped at what just transpired. “I still don’t understand.” 

“They played a prank,” Soobin explains. “Us Muggles have a tradition where we pull pranks on the first of April. Anyone who falls for the prank is an ‘April Fool.’ Please don’t ask me to explain the history, I don’t know either.” 

“Wait,” Beomgyu says slowly, “so you knew, but you didn’t tell me?” 

Soobin shrugs nonchalantly. “Then that wouldn’t be fun. They got almost everyone, even some of the Muggleborn.” He taps his chin thoughtfully. “Professor Min definitely didn’t fall for it, though.” 

“Hyunjin probably knew too, then?” Since he was Yeonjun’s Housemate _and_ Muggleborn. 

Kai is clasping and unclasping his hands. He only does that when he’s nervous. “Hyunjinnie knew.” 

The first thing Beomgyu feels is relief. The second is anger, and that emotion quickly overtakes the former. Beomgyu is seething. At being tricked, or the nature of the trick, or others laughing at him knowing that he was being tricked, he didn’t know. 

“It wasn’t funny,” Beomgyu says flatly. He glares at Kai. “Do you think relationships are a joke?” 

“Sorry,” Kai stutters, glancing back at Soobin for support. “We didn’t mean to…” 

Soobin stands up from his chair and places a soothing hand on Kai’s shoulder. “Hueningie, let me talk with him alone.” Kai quickly nods, averting his eyes from Beomgyu as he leaves. Beomgyu’s heart twists again, immediately regretting lashing out at him. Pride stops him from immediately apologizing. 

“Beomgyu, you’re such a hypocrite,” Soobin says as he walks over. “Didn’t you make us believe Yeji-ssi was your girlfriend for a week?” 

“That was actually _funny,_ ” Beomgyu says hotly, “and everyone knew Ryu fancied her, so I was just helping them get together.” 

“Hueningie didn’t find it funny.” Before Beomgyu can say anything to defend himself, Soobin continues, “Have you considered thinking about why you’re reacting like this? It’s just a harmless joke, and it was only for a day.” 

Beomgyu blinks hard. “I think I’m getting tired of hearing people telling me to think about my feelings.” 

“I didn’t say that exactly,” Soobin says softly. “But just think about it. When you’re ready to talk with Hueningie, ask him what Amortentia smells like to him.” Soobin unexpectedly pulls him into a hug. “You’re not wrong to feel the way you do,” he murmurs. “It would be good if you figure out why.” 

Kai can’t fall asleep, so when he sees Beomgyu’s tiger Patronus beckoning from the window, he’s equally relieved and anxious. When Yeonjun had suggested the prank, he hadn’t thought Beomgyu would react so poorly. The Gryffindor rarely gets truly mad at him, but Beomgyu was shaking with anger in the Room of Requirement. He’d never felt so thankful before for Soobin stepping in. 

He slips into his robes. It’s past curfew, but being a prefect did have its perks. He feels like he gets to the seventh floor too quickly despite coming from the basement, nodding briefly to Barnabas’ portrait before walking past the hidden entrance three times.

When Kai uses the room to meet his friends, he closes his eyes and thinks, _home._

Now that Kai needs to get back into the finicky Room of Requirement to meet Beomgyu, he closes his eyes and thinks of the Gryffindor’s unrestrained laughter, his unparalleled enthusiasm while he’s flying, his gentle care when he’s helping Kai with Potions or his tie or when he just needs someone to talk in the background, or even when he needs someone to be quiet with. Beomgyu has always adapted to whatever he’s needed. 

The door appears, and Kai smiles wryly, wondering if it ever got tired of his thoughts. 

Something clatters against a table. 

“Kai-yah? I thought you’d be asleep.” Beomgyu himself looks like he’s dozing off in the loveseat underneath a thick blanket. The potion bottle beside him looks like an unopened Wideye. 

“I didn’t want to send an answer back since it’s past curfew.” Kai shuffles in. He starts to take the chair next to Beomgyu when he feels himself pulled back by his arm. 

“Just sit here, there’s enough space for the both of us.” 

“Okay,” Kai says tentatively as Beomgyu peels back the blanket and scoots over. “Are you still mad at me?” 

“No,” Beomgyu replies when he’s settled in, leaning his head against Kai’s shoulder. “I was being daft.” 

Kai reaches into his robes and unshrinks the container he’d stuffed away in a pocket during dinner. “You didn’t eat, right? You shouldn’t take Wideye on an empty stomach.” Disapproval colors his tone. 

Beomgyu makes a considering sound as he takes the lunchbox from Kai. “If you help me study for Herbology tomorrow, I probably don’t have to take it.” Kai nods—it’s one of the rare subjects he does better than Beomgyu in. Beomgyu shifts until his chin digs into Kai’s shoulder. “Hey, Kai-yah.” 

“Hmm?” 

“What does Amortentia smell like to you?” 

Kai stiffens. “Why?” 

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.” 

Kai purses his lips. “Feels like you get more out of this, though?” Kai turns and regrets that he does when he meets Beomgyu’s eyes. His lashes are so long and dark, eyes even darker. The only lighting in the room is the lamp on the nightstand next to them. “Didn’t you say you didn’t fancy anyone?” 

Beomgyu sniffs gently. “Apparently I do. I smell—” 

Kai quickly claps a hand over Beomgyu’s mouth. “Wait!” 

Kai squeaks when Beomgyu pulls his hand off. “Enough waiting, Kai-yah. I hate mint chocolate to death, so there’s no way I would smell it in Amortentia unless I did like someone.” 

He’s so close. Kai swallows hard—how is he not flustered? All he can think about is Beomgyu’s hand still wrapped around his and the ghost of his breaths fanning against his face. “I’m not ready,” he says with a quiet gasp. He’s not ready to hear that Beomgyu doesn’t like him. He’s not ready to lose him to someone still unnamed. He’s not ready to ruin his most precious friendship. He can hear his heartbeat thundering in his ears as his breathing picks up pace. Dimly, he realizes he’s panicking. He needs to—he needs to get away, before—

Beomgyu leans in and kisses him. 

Is it possible for the world to fall away, just like that? 

Beomgyu’s eyes are closed, no furrow on his face to indicate that he’s at all bothered. The kiss that starts featherlight grows slightly insistent as Beomgyu presses against him more purposefully, and Kai’s eyes slide shut too. He cradles Beomgyu’s cheek with his other hand and brings their lips just that much closer, because if he is in fact terribly wrong about everything, the Gryffindor started it. If this is his only chance, then he’s going to make the best of it. 

“Kai-yah,” Beomgyu breathes in between kisses, and Kai, again and again, captures his lips to postpone what Beomgyu wants to say, to preserve this dream-like moment for just another second longer. The next time Beomgyu parts his lips, Kai takes the chance to lick carefully into his mouth. Beomgyu stops trying to say things after that, drops his hold on his hand to thread his fingers through Kai’s hair instead. 

Kai doesn’t notice Beomgyu is slipping until his head hits the armrest. 

“Oh,” he says, and it’s a punched-out sort of sound as he looks down at the Gryffindor, his dark hair fanned against the rich red of the loveseat. It’s a small comfort that Beomgyu looks just as wrecked as Kai feels, lips a touch swollen and bitten red. 

“Lavender and oranges,” Beomgyu murmurs, always beautiful but especially in the warm glow of the lamplight and in his arms. “Don’t you wear an orange perfume nowadays?” 

“Yes,” Kai says, hardly believing his ears, but Beomgyu already looks like he believes plenty for the both of them, like he’s just waiting for Kai now. 

“I always thought that I smelled lavender because I liked it personally,” Beomgyu says. “I was remiss to forget about you. “Your turn now,” he continues softly, lowering his hand to caress his cheek. “If you tell me quickly enough, we can go back to the fun stuff.” Even though he’s saying something so shameless, his cheeks are turning red. Kai had always thought that was an admirable trait, a very Gryffindor-like trait, to fake confidence until it became real, or at least until it became believable. 

“Roses and cinnamon,” Kai says, “and lavender too, although I always knew that it was you.” 

Beomgyu nods. “My favorite flowers, cinnamon for...churros, I guess?” His eyes crinkle in a smile. “Amortentia isn’t that clear.” 

“No, it was pretty clear,” Kai disagrees. “And I lied. I’ve definitely been in love with you for more than three months.” 

“Me too,” Beomgyu says, surprising Kai. “I got so used to you by my side, I just never noticed until you were gone.” 

“I was gone for hardly a day,” Kai says in disbelief, yelping when Beomgyu lightly headbutts him. He’s pouting adorably. 

“So are we going to keep talking, or are we—mmph—”

“I am so happy for you guys. I really am,” Soobin says seriously, chin resting on his steepled hands. “But...do you guys really have to...in front of me…” He sighs as the two couples ignore his complaining. They are most certainly violating some PDA rules in the Great Hall. Does the Great Hall have PDA rules? He might be the first Head Boy to instate them. “I deserve this,” he mumbles to himself. “I deserve this for interfering.” 

Kai lets go of Beomgyu briefly to give him a one-armed hug. “Thank you so much Soobinie-hyung,” he says, and Soobin can’t stay annoyed when the brat sounds so genuine. 

“Hueningie, you’re my favorite,” he coos back as he stares at the other couple. “I expected as much out of Yeonjun, but Hyunie…” 

“Just let them have it,” Beomgyu says, eating with his left hand because the right one is preoccupied holding Kai’s. “YJ is graduating soon, it’ll be hard for them to see each other after.” 

Ah, so all is forgiven on that front too then. 

Soobin claps his hands. “Alright, so who wants to help me find someone too so I don’t feel like I’m going stag every time I sit with you guys?”


End file.
